theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Party Wiki Falls
Summary In the Winter Finale of the hit-series " The End of Wikia ", Sklei joins as the 8th member of the team, and the Team arrives at the random wiki called the Party Wiki. Dealing with Giants of Postivive and Negative forces, the Team is abucted by aliens lead by one named Rick, and are forced to escape. Meanwhile, a greater evil rises, and in a shocking twist, nothing will ever be the same. Plot The Hacker: Is it ready? Man: Yes, it is. Hacker and his sectary stand in his office Man: This device will cause the exact same thing that " accidently " happened to occur. However, this time you can contact the outside world, in this case, me. The Hacker: Good. Remember, only you can know about this. Man: I know, I've known since the day I skyped with you. The Hacker: The Day I unleashed the Hackbots, yes. Hmm... let's begin. Hacker presses a button on the device, and in a bright flash, disappears. Song Brandon Rhea: And in Conclusion, we would like to address that this Hacker, and the virius that is eating our wikis, should become Wikia's first and only priory, and thus, is a threat to everyone. Craig Palmer: What do you expect us to do? Brandon Rhea: I'd first of all, keep this away from the media. Get the FBI, CSI, or whoever to track the I.P Address, since the checkuser powers have been... forcefully removed, and arrest this person and killing the virius. Craig Palmer: I'm on it. Brandon Rhea: Good. Also, I have another idea, as a safety precaution. Craig Palmer: Yes? Brandon Rhea: We indefinitely block all users save for staff. in the Safe Haven Wiki, the gang is diccusing the Hacker's plan. Brian: The Hacker wants to remove Staff's, admin's, mod's, and ESPECIALLY checkuser's rights. Jack: We also wants to remove all forms of commutation, like chat. Sci: Not good, for anyone. Nick: Here are the Questions we all want to know. Toon: Who, what, where, how, why. Huh. Ironic. Nick: What? Toon: It started that way on 3-5, then loops to 1-2. Nick: Um... Toon: Forget about it man. Nick: NO U Toon: .... Brian: We've gone to the War of Randomness Wiki, the Generator Rex Fan Fiction Wiki, TEE, and MCFF. Sci: Slenderman.... Begins Flashback Sci: Brian? Nick? Where are you guys? Slenderman appears behind him. Flashback Sci: What the.... Sci screams as he is taken into the nether. Flashback Ends. Sci, *shuttering*: The Horror. Jack: Out of all the wikis, only 2 had Hackbots. But since then, its been a wile, so more are infected. Sci: Let's visit the Paty Wiki. Chrono: Why? Sci: The worst thing there is maybe an alt. dead and simily faces. Chrono: And what if there are Hackbots? Sci: Well.. we fight. Duh. Chrono: Sci... Sci: Yeah? Chrono: Shut Up. Sci: K. Wait What? Toon: We should go. Maybe we'll see another user. Maybe Brandon Rhea! Sci: Oh god, I hope not. Toon: Anyways, we should go. Chrono: Well... is that okay with the rest of yall? nods head. Chrono: Okay. head to the Enterence Hall, where they are teleported with things out of the Wiki. Chrono: Finally, I can r- of the Teleportation Tubes glows, and a man steps out of it. ???: So, this is the where the " Resistance " is, hmm? Chrono: Who are you? ???: Well, Chronokinesisman, I am ... the Hacker. the other tubes open and hundreds of Hackbots enter the wiki, attacking Chrono. Chrono: No...No....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--.... man runs in a desert. ???: Man... since I was entered here, I've been running and running. I miss my old name. the ground shakes, and a giant 49 stories tall comes from the ground, and stands. It has an angry face, and its mouth is frowing. Negative Giant: Skleian... join the negative emotion! another giant, same height, but with a happy face and a smiling face appears in the sky and lands on the ground. Postitive Giant: Skleian.... join the postitive emotion! Sklei: ... not these guys again. -_- face each other and shout. Then, thier mouths glow red and yellow, and plasma beams shoot out of the mouthes. They hit each other, changing the sky and the landscape. On the Negative Giant's Side, it is a dry desert, with thunderstorms and cold air. On the Postitive Giant's Side, there is a field of flowers with nice clouds and a big nice sun as a river flows by. Between the two is a thunderstorm that storms, but doesn't have dark clouds, crazy flowers, and a mix of tempatures. Sklei dodges the attack and starts running away. Sklei: Lovely. Just lovely. I don't want to use all my Party slaps, ... I can't fight them. Giants take each other out, and they crumble into dust. Sklei turns around, and sees them die. Sklei: Good. They're gone for now. the ground shakes, and a blue portal appears. Sci, Brian, Zon, Jack, Toon, and Nick arrive in the Wiki. Sklei: What the... Wait a second... walks up to them, wearing his crown and holding his sword. Sci: Who is this gu- Wait. The Sword, the Crown... and this wiki. Sklei? Sklei: Wait... Toon? Jack? Sci: NO ITS FUDGING SCI. GOD. At least Nick and Toon knew it was me. -_- Sklei: Um... Awkard.... but ... HEY! :D Sci: You spelled Awkward wrong. Sklei: .... Toon: Hey Sklei. Wait a second... THE KNIGHTS ARE BACK TOGETHER! Nick: Oh god. Brian: Why? Why did Sklei have to be here? Zon: So help me... if you make us read all the KOTS and KOAK episodes again... -_- Brian: There will be Hell... Nick: On the Internet. Sklei: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Hey, guess I'm a year older now. Lawl. Toon: So am I. Lawl. Jack: Anyways... what's up? Sklei: Well.... the Giants begin to reform. Sklei: That will be a tale for another time. There is a cave a few miles from here. Head there swiftly. I will slow down the giants. Though I will use up much of my energy... starts running, and touches the ground. Suddenly, the coding around him creates a giant ship that shoots at the Giants. He flies up, and starts shooting them. Brian: COME ON! start running the other way, while Sklei fights. Sklei: Come on Giants.... let's finish this game. shoots at the giants, shooting their legs, until piece of rock blow apart. The Giants shoot thier mouth beams at each other, causing more PE VS. NE conflict. Sklei creates a giant rope, and attaches it to the ground. The rope pulls the Negative Giant to the ground. As it falls, the beam hits the Postivive one, and kills both of them. Sklei flies away, heading towards the cave. including Sklei is in the cave. Sklei: So what's up? Sci: Well it all began when I arrived on BTFF Chat... Begins - Welcome to the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Chat - Sci: Hi Guys. Zon: Hi Sci Sci: Dead chat? Zon: Yep. :/ - Brianultimatedragon has landed on Planet Chaturn - Brian: Hi Guys Zon: Brian, notice that vandal? He ruined Zon's Universe! Brian: I'm going to fix everything he ruined, and then block him. Sci: GUYS, I JUST RELEASED A NEW KOAK EPISODE. Zon: ..... Brian: ...... Sci: Oh come on Guys! Srsly? Ends Sklei: Sci... I don't think the viewers really want a flashback of the entire show so far. Toon: Oh for god's sake let me take care of it. starts explaining about their adventures starting with the War of Randomness Arc, then the Genrex Fanfic Wiki , their adventure on TEE, and the one on MCFF. Sklei: Whoa... we really DID miss a lot.... Nick: I said those exact same words. Sklei: So.. you guys came here, looking for help from me or something? Sci: Yes, we need all the help we can get to fight The Hacker and the Hackbots. Please Sklei. For BTFF. Sklei: IDK... Toon: Oh, and btw, he deleted KOTS. Sklei: ...WHAT? THAT SICK LITTLE B- Sci: Anyways... that's it. Oh, and Zon has been on a mysterious Cereal craze for some reason. Sklei: Why? Sci: IDK. Zon: CEREAL! ;( Sklei: ._. Zon: What were we talking about? Brian: You get the idea. Sklei: >.> Yeah....um, it's getting dark out, so let's just stay here for the night. Tommorow... Tommorow I can explain to you my story. Jack: Okay. Toon: Night. Nick: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP. Brian: ..... Zon: ..... Sklei: .....k. person holds an Ipad, while skyping ???: Well, they have arrived The Hacker: Then let them come... and suffer. Commerical is asleep when all of a sudden, a loud noise wakes them up. Jack: BIKINI MODELS! Huh, Uh... forget what i just said. Toon: ._. Jack: FORGET IT! Toon: Sorry, what'd you say? I'm just tired... Jack: Um.. nothing. blinding light comes from the Enterance of the Cave and a shadow of a person appears. ???: You.... Shall not.... Pass! Sklei: Gandalf? :O ???: Actually, its Rick, leader of the party aliens. We're going to throw this awesome Hobbit party, and I'm already excited. dimmer to reveal the alien. Sci; Ummm....K? What do you want? Rick: Oh, jst to give you guys some nice old, classic cereal. A Party isn't a party without cereal. Zon: Finnaly! Someone Understands. brings out a bowl of cereal, and everyone takes some to eat for breakfast. Rick then says something. Rick: Did I mention the milk is from a poisonous Rattlesnake? Brian: What???!!! What have you.. done? Rick: Oh, and the milk causes Paralysis. Well, for a little bit. It also makes you pass out. begins to choke, and their vision grows blurry. They drop the bowls and spoons, and collapse on the ground, knocked out. Rick: Actually, the question should be... what will I do to you. along with the rest of the Team is chained to the wall. Rick, grinning, stands in front of them. Rick: Well Humans... had a nice sleep? Nick: What the Hell do you want? Rick: I want to PARTAY! Sklei: You don't say. Rick: Well, really I also want to get rid of my master and his friends. I want to become the Crat of the Wiki! Sci: Good Luck. Jack: You'll need it Lettuce head. snickers while Rick gets mad. Rick: It's not LETTUCE HEAD! Jack: Okay... Lettuce Head. Sci: Lettuce Head. Nick: Lettuce Head. Brian: Lettuce Head. Zon: Lettuce Head. Toon: Lettuce Head. Sklei: Lettuce Head. Sci: Lettuce Head. Rick: I'M NOT LETTUCE HEAD!!!! Sklei: Fine, you aren't Lettuce Head. Nick: You are a Fuqing Beach. rages, and presses a button accidently, freeing the team. Rick: Oh no. punches him, knocking him to the ground. Rick: You're Despicable. Brian: COME ON! find themselves in a Hall, and run down it. Two more aliens appear with guns, and shoot at them. Nick brings out the Diamond Sword from MCFF he brought with him, and cuts their hands off. Nick: Now you had Hands, but now you don't. go down a similar hall, till the entire area starts moving. Zon: How could we be moving? touches the wall, and a Window is revealed. Sci: Because we aren't on the ground. cuts to Spaceships flying away from wiki-ground. ???: And you won't be going anywhere soon. ??? #2: Yeah that's right. ??? #3: SKLEIAN.... the Postivie and Negative Giants grow from the ground, and attack the ship. Inside the ship, Rick and some aliens stand, blocking all exits. Rick: Give up. Jack: Never, Lettuce Head. Rick: OH MY GOD FOR THE LAST TI- punches Rick as the aliens start firing. Everyone ducked down, till all the aliens killed themsleves. Sklei grabbed one of their guns and shot the floor. Behind them, is a ship that has an opening on top. Sklei jumps into it, and closes it. He turns on the ship, and a hole opens up under it, and the ship goes down, flying towards the Giants. He presses a button and spreads out tiny wings on the top of the ship, and flies around. He shoots at the giant, injuring them. The Positive Giant smiles. Positive Giant: You are ours, Founder. Giant shoots his mouth beam at him, and Sklei points at the ground. A huge tablet grows from the ground, and turns to the left. The Beam hits the tablet, and the dust causes him to cough. Sklei shoots missiles at them, hitting the Negative one, who shoots tiny Negative Face Missiles at him. They follow the ship, and Sklei squeezes his hands, as hundreds of pillars grow from the ground. Sklei: Being an Crat of the Wiki you are on does have its purks. Missiles hit the tablets, and Sklei flies towards the Giants. He shoots a hook and rope at the Positive one, entangling its legs in the rope. Sklei flies over to the other giant, and shoots at his back, using all the firepower he can. Sklei: TAKE THAT YOU MOTHERFUQING B- sucessfully makes a small tunnel to fly thru, and loops around, doing the same thing 2 times. He then lets go, and the end of the rope creates a hook which attaches itself to the Negative giant. Both giants quickly fall down, and crumble into dust. Sklei: You will not reform anymore! sand and soil under the giants's remains retreat, forming a crater. The Giants try to reform, but they hit the bedrock. The Bedrock starts to be absorbed into the remains but Sklei grabs a remote and shouts. Sklei: FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Brian and the rest of the Team have taken over the bridge, and is in control of the ship. They hear Sklei, and say something. Everyone: FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE and the Alien Mothership shoots at the giant's remains. They continue to until the magma from the Mantle causes an eruption, covering the giant's remains in lava, forever defeating them. Sci: It's over. hand the Mothership and Sklei's Stolen Alien Ship on the ground, where the two groups converge. Sklei: You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. Brian: We'll... I say we're done here. Chrono, you there? Take us home. is an eerie silence. Brian: Chrono? Chrono: Yeah? Umm... K. looks at Nick Nick: Chrono is acting werid. Brian: Werider then Usual. Sci: Werider then Zon. Zon: HEY! Sklei: Come on Guys... let just go. Everyone: .... Sklei: I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE. LET'S GO. Toon: Okay... all glow, and then leave the wiki. bright blue glow appears, and the Team arrives in the Wiki. However, it is pitch black. Jack: Why is it Black? Sklei: Prehaps because someone is about to get ambused. knocks everyone down to thier legs using his arms and leg. He also punches Sci, Jack, and Toon to the ground. Nick: Whhy... Sklei: Because I'm sick of the way things are. ???: Or prehaps he's sick of you, and of Wikia. Lights turn on, to reveal a wiki in ruins. Chairs ruined, Chrono's Computer smashed, and Chrono... half his face eaten off. Dead. Brian: Chrono.... Toon: No.... man walks into the light, and grins. Toon: You're the Hacker. The Hacker: Of Course. You didn't think Chrono let you here, did you? Zon: You mimiced his voice. The Hacker: I have my talents. Sklei: Sir, we should really get rid of them as quickly as possible. The Hacker: Patience my friend, Patience. If they are to die, then let them understand the truth behind mah plan. Brian: We're listening. Hacker smiles, and takes a step foward. The Hacker: I was one of 4 children. My Brother.... he was the favorite. He got the awards, the money, the Fame! I got scrat. Nothing. I had to work hard, beyond imagination for the power I hold today. In 2002, I learned how to use a computer, learned HTML, CSS, and went to Iraq. There, a Terrorist group kidnapped me. From them, I learned how to hack into government computers and files. I soon killed them, and took thier money. I returned to the US, as a hero of all odds, a Survivor! Sci: Let me guess. Your Brother got even more fame. The Hacker: Yes. Zon: Are you the brother of Bill Gates? The Hacker: NO! Bill Gates has 2 Sisters. Not Brothers. Jack: Okay? The Hacker: I made my own company, and then I became more and more famous. But, when my brother got invovled with Wikia, I began a plot, a plot to destroy Wikia, and everyone he loves! It just so happens that I started at BTFF, and... it was mere luck that caused this meeting, this... glitch. Sklei: As for me... he knew where I live, and who I really was. My Family was in risk. I'm sorry. The Hacker: Yes... but now, I'm sorry, but this meeting is over. the walls explode, and Hackbots fly around the wiki. The Floor between Sklei, the Hacker, and the Team shakes, and the floor collaspes into a blue, swirling portal of coding. man in the Headquarters walks down the hall, carrying a file. Then, he turns his head and takes off his glasses. Brandon Rhea: What the Heck is that? other staff members passing by stop and notice what he sees also. A huge, dark storm cloud and a giantic fog hurrying towards them. Woman: What is that? Brandon Rhea: Something bad. Sklei: Where are they heading? The Hacker: I'll tell you where. To a wiki currently being deleted by another... friend. When the wiki dies, so will they. grins as the portal sucks the entire team, including Chrono's dead body into it, falling down. Meanwhile, the fog covers the entire Wikia Headquarters, as the power goes out, and the mainframes sent out sparks, causing damage. Meanwhile, the Safe Heaven Wiki crumbles into pieces, the Hacker and Sklei disappear. Sci, and everyone scream as they fall. Sci: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sci hits the portal, there's a bright flash, and the screen cuts to black. TO BE CONTINUED IN 2013 Trivia *Winter Finale is just a break for the holidays. Not Series or Season Finale. *If you REALLY don't know, Craig Palmer is the current CEO of Wikia. *Sklei breaks the 4th wall. It's also the first time anyone has done that. **Also, notice how he says " Whoa... we really DID miss a lot.... " instead of " Whoa.... I really DID miss a lot... ". That is on purpose. The Reason is revealed at the end of the episode. There is a new fanlist for the show on the page itself, The End of Wikia ! :D :D Category:The End of Wikia Category:User:Sci100 Category:EPICNESS Category:Episodes Category:AWESOMENESS Category:Winter Finale